The present invention relates to an adapter attached to the end of a power cord of a household electric appliance, such as an electric shaver, radio or television set.
Known adapters have two parts, a casing and a lid, and they contain a transformer of which the primary wires are connected to a pair of plug blades while the secondary wires go to a power cord of an electric appliance. The latter is energized by inserting the blades into a wall-type receptacle to supply power to the appliance.
The attachment of the blades to the casing is usually effected by inserting inner end portions of the blades into apertures in the casing so that the base portions project into the casing, then mixing these portions to pedestals that are integrally formed on the casing by screws or by solder, the primary wires being fixed to the blades.
It is clear from the above that the transformer has to be inserted in the casing which already has the blades attached thereto, and the soldering of the primary wires to the blades has to be performed through a very narrow clearance between the casing and the transformer, which means that the efficiency of operation is extremely low. To avoid this difficulty, it would be necessary to increase the size of the casing, which is undesirable.